The Marshal Part One: Zuko's Return
by BendingDreams
Summary: This is my entry for round 4 for the Pro-Bending Circuit. It is an AU Western Zutara story. A life changing tragedy separates lovers. Three years later he shows up in a settlement in the Si Wong Desert chasing an illusive outlaw, never considering he may find the love he left behind. Whiskey, women, and show downs! **The Marshal Part Two is coming soon!**


Title: The Marshal Part One: Zuko's Return

Team: White Falls Wolfbats

Position: Firebender (Sub)

Author's Note: This is an AU Western Zutara story. There is no bending. Characters are all older, between 26 and 21, and Toph is not blind.

Prompts- Genre: Western, Word: bar, Smell: blood, Location: The Si Wong Desert, Character: Combustion Man.

Word Count: 2,902 before Author's Notes.

* * *

"If you ain't gonna order then move it along," snapped the green eyed bartender and part owner of the Si Wong Saloon.

The stranger didn't look up. He didn't respond. He pulled the left side of his long coat open enough to only show the gold badge pinned above his heart.

"Look I don't want any trouble mister. Business is business."

"Then let's do business," the man under his black Stetson offered in a low snarl.

"I don't trust no man that don't drink," countered the woman as she poured him a shot of caramel liquid fire.

The mysterious man slammed back the offering feeling every inch of the burn as it hit the back his throat and flowed down into the pit of his gut.

When he tilted his head to knock back his drink, the feisty bartender got her first glimpse of the man's face and recognized him instantly.

"For God's sake, why the hell didn't you just say it was you Sparky?!"

"It's good to see you too Toph," grinned the man.

"How long has it been? And what poor bastard did you shoot to get that badge?" Toph asked as she settled an elbow on the bar leaning over towards Zuko, who lifted up the front of his hat so he can look at his friend.

"Three years. And it's mine" he said with conviction.

"Come to think of it, I have heard that you crossed over to the dark side. So the rumors are true."

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" asked Zuko.

"Yeah. Give me five. I'll close up shop for the afternoon. My partner don't get here 'till the night shift."

It only took Toph three minutes to toss out the two old timers who were already passed out at a table, lock the doors, and close all the shutters.

When she finished closing the last shutter and turned to walk to her friend, Zuko stood up, took off his hat and met her half way across the floor for an embrace three years in the making.

"You haven't changed a bit," he sighed as he slowly released her from his grasp.

"I can't say the same for you. Is that fake mustache or did you finally grow a pair?" she spat out as she sucker punched him in his bicep. "Come on, let's go to the back I have some wolfbat stew cookin'."

Zuko followed rubbing his arm, as Toph led the way to the back room of her saloon. He sat at the small table while Toph spooned the stew into bowls.

"Last I heard you were somewhere in Ember County. What brings you all the way out to the Si Wong Desert?" she asked looking over her shoulder.

"What, I can't come and see an old friend?" he challenged sounding wounded.

Toph placed a bowl of wolfbat stew in front of each of them and took a seat across from Zuko.

"Let's get one thing straight. You can't lie to me, so don't try. I haven't seen your sorry excuse of a hide in years and you just show up out of nowhere. The last time I saw you was after…and you just left."

"I know," he muttered hanging his head.

"No. You don't know. We all waited around hopin' that you'd come back. She waited longer than any of us. She waited two years for you to come back for her. Ursa was like a mother to her, and losing her to that monster was hard for her too. And then when you do finally send for someone, it was for her brother, and **you** being the chicken shit you are, you had your uncle do it!" she hollered.

Zuko closed his eyes returning to the nightmare that plagued him every night for the past three years.

Oo0oO

 _He was returning to the two bedroom suite that he was sharing with his parents, at his mother's request, after walking Katara back to her room after having supper with their friends._

 _Zuko barely registered the muffled screams of a woman over the "clanking" sounds of his boots and steel spurs against the inn's creaking wood floors. As he opened the door the pungent metallic stench of fresh spilled blood engorged his nostrils._

 _With lightning quick reflexes, Zuko drew his dual .44 cal Colt six-shooters out of their holsters. He pressed his body to the wall that separated the entry and sitting room. Before he rounded the corner thick, crimson liquid pooled at his boots. Zuko felt like he could taste the iron enriched blood in his mouth. Drawing a breath he stepped into the sitting room guns out ready to fire. Nothing in his twenty-one years prepared him for the sight before him._

 _Ursa's lifeless body was sprawled out on the pine wood floors._

" _Mother!" He screamed at the dead woman._

 _The last thing he heard was his father's malicious cackle echoing in the background. The last thing he saw his father's hand smashing an oil lamp into the left side of his face as his world turned black._

 _Two days later he woke up in the towns' hospital, which in actuality was the doctor's office, with Katara sleeping in the chair next to his bed holding his hand. The following day he buried his mother, gathered around by his closest friends. While Ozai walked free since all the evidence brought forth was circumstantial, and the fact that Sherriff Zhao was on his father's payroll._

 _A fire was lit within Zuko as he watched his mother's wooden coffin lowered into the ground. It was his inner fire that fueled his grief and later his desire for justice. That night he rode out on his black mustang, Agni, leaving everything and everyone else that he loved behind. His new scar was one the thing that he couldn't rid himself of._

Oo0oO

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I just couldn't stay and be around anything that reminded me of _her_. I had to get myself straight."

"Don't be apologizin' to me. It ain't my heart you broke."

Zuko looked up from his bowl that he had yet to touch and sheepishly asked, "How is…Tara? Do you know where she is?"

"I ain't talkin' 'bout her with you. You lost that privilege a long time ago Sparky."

"I've never stopped loving her. I just want to know if she's ok."

Toph swallowed her bite before she spoke.

"No. I don't wanna go drudgen' up the past. It ain't my place to tell you anythin' 'bout her. Just…just eat your food before it gets cold," declared Toph shoveling a spoon full of stew into her mouth, to prevent her from saying anything else.

They sat in silence while they finished their meal. When they were done Toph placed the bowls and spoons in the wash tub and took her seat again.

"So why don't you just tell me why you are here in this God forsaken desert, _Marshal?_ " demanded Toph.

"Work."

"Is Sokka with you?"

"He's scouting the area with Lu Ten."

"I see. Whose wanted poster graced your desk?"

"No poster yet. No one's been able to get a look at the bastard. The last job he did was sloppy. Witnesses claim that they saw one of the gang members. The description fit Jet the Kid's."

"Yeah 'The Kid' has been in here a few times the last month. I hear that he and his posse have a safe house across the river somewhere in Serpents Canyon."

"Anything else?"

"There's been talk 'bout some guy with a third eye tattoo on his forehead. Supposedly he likes to blow shit up. No one like that has been in here though. Like I said, just talk."

"No names? The one thing that ties all these jobs together are the types of explosives used."

"Listen, go get a room at the Jasmine Dragon Inn. Ask for the owner and tell him that I sent you. Come back tonight, sit at the table behind the poker table. It's the darkest spot in the joint. Either Jet or someone in his posse should come in tonight. I'll make sure to keep the fire water flowin' to loosen up their lips. You're bound to hear somethin'."

"Alright, thanks Toph. For everything." Zuko said standing up from the table.

Toph nodded and walked Zuko out the front door. She watched as he untied Agni from the post, mounted his horse and dip his hat towards her. He then guided Agni towards the inn with a trail of dust flying behind him.

"Yeah, don't thank me yet, Sparky. I need a drink." Mumbled Toph under her breath walking back into her and Katara's establishment.

Oo0oO

Zuko rang the silver bell on the reception counter at the Jasmine Dragon. A young boy, no more than twelve years old walked through the curtains.

"How can help you mister?" asked the boy.

"I'm lookin' for the owner. Are they here?" replied Zuko taking off his hat.

"S-s-sure m-m-mister. I… I...I'll go get 'em" stammered the boy staring at Zuko's scar as he disappeared back through the curtains.

A bald man walked out wearing a grey collared shirt, black vest, with a gold pocket watch tucked into his vest pocket.

"Oh God," the man said as if the wind got knocked out of him.

"No, Aang. Not God. Just Zuko."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm well thanks for asking. It's good to see you too," remarked Zuko sarcastically.

Aang lifted up the hinged part of the counter to meet Zuko in the entry way. Zuko held out his hand to shake Aang's.

Aang took Zuko's hand and clasped his shoulder.

"That came out wrong. It's good to see you too. It's just been so long. Why are you here?" inquired Aang.

"I wasn't expecting to see you either. Toph didn't tell me that you owned the place."

"So Toph sent you here?"

"Yeah and I'll bet my hat that she didn't tell me about you just for kicks. I'm here for work."

"So does that mean that Sokka is here too?"

"Yes. So is Lu Ten. They won't be here until late tonight. We're going to need two corner suites with adjoining rooms. Preferably on the second floor across from each other."

"No problem. Let me get the keys and I'll show you upstairs."

Aang showed Zuko both rooms and Zuko opted to take the one facing the street.

"So Marshal, who are you looking for?" asked Aang as both men sat in the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"The outlaw that "Jet the Kid" is working for. Have you heard anything?"

"Jet stayed here for three nights 'bout four weeks ago. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary 'till the last night. It was well past midnight when he met a man out back in the alley."

"Did you hear anything or get a look at his face?"

"No. I wouldn't have even known about it except for the sound that he made when he walked. That's what pulled me out of bed. He sounded very large. Very heavy. And like…metal. When I looked out my window the arm that handed something over to Jet shimmered like silver in the moonlight. I know that doesn't make sense, but that's what I saw."

"That helps a lot Aang. I really appreciate it. But for your own safety, we need to keep our past quiet until it's safe. I don't want anything traced back to you or Toph. I know Sokka and Lu Ten will want to see you so we will have to be discrete."

"Got it boss. Hey by any chance did Toph tell you anything else?"

"No. Should she have?"

"No, just curious. Well I better get back down stairs. When you're done with this job, it would be nice for you to stick around for a while. Think about it." Suggested Aang shrugging his shoulders.

"I will Aang. Thanks. It's really is good to see you and Toph."

Aang smiled and closed the door behind him.

Zuko then swept the rooms. Noting all advantage points, and blind spots. He strategically hid several revolvers, a double barrel shotgun, and two long range rifles before he left to meet up with his partners.

Oo0oO

It was just after dusk when Sokka climbed on the roof of the building across from the saloon. He laid out on his stomach watching the front of the saloon with his rifle at the ready. LuTen took vigil atop the water tower watching the back exit.

The saloon had a whole different atmosphere in the evening. Lanterns and candles illuminated the space. Alcohol, smoke, and Toph's wolfbat stew permeated through the air. The tune the piano player was playing was upbeat and traveled into the streets.

Zuko sat in the corner with his hat tilted lower concealing his face as much as possible without being too conspicuous.

The dealer at poker table had dealt out the first hand of the night to the four players seated. Two chairs were still open and Zuko was hoping that Jet or one of his men would take residence in one of the open spots.

An hour into the stakeout he finally caught a break. The man he was waiting for and member of his posse showed up. He recognized the other man as The Duke. Both members filled the two remaining seats at the poker table.

 _This is my lucky day_ , Zuko thought to himself.

He shifted in his seat trying to lean closer. He kept his eyes on the half empty glass of beer but his ears ready to intercept every word.

"Hey, Ty! What's a gentlemen gotta do to wet his whistle around here?" shouted Jet.

"Alright boys, what can I getcha? Cactus Wine? Red-Eyes?" the woman answered.

"Two double Red-Eyes and keep 'em comin'!"

"Comin' right up!" cheered TyLee.

Another hour and six rounds later, Zuko heard something that spiked his senses.

"All I can smell is that damn powder. What the hell is his obsession with that damn blasting powder anyway?" The Duke complained.

"Who cares? We're getting paid anyway. One last job then we're done with 'em." Jet replied.

 _Give me a name! Something damn it!_ Shouted the voice in his head.

"Where are we meetin' the Boss th-th-th-this t-t-time?" stuttered The Duke.

"Can it you idiot. Not here!" growled The Kid.

"What kind of name is Combustion Man anyway?" grumbled The Duke.

"I'm gonna shove my boot down your damn throat if you don't shut the hell up!" hissed Jet.

 _Go give the signal to Sokka now._ Ordered the voice in Zuko's head.

He went to stand up and step outside to give the signal, but a vibrant sapphire skirt caught his attention that stopped him in his tracks.

His eyes followed up the hem of her skirt to her slender waist, to her long chestnut hair flowing behind her as she walked away from him.

She went to the bar giving her orders to Toph. Then she laughed. _That's her laugh._ _It's Tara._ Cried his silent voice again.

Toph looked up and her wide eyes stared at him.

"NO!" Toph silently screamed hoping that Katara wouldn't notice.

Of course Katara didn't miss a beat.

Toph hung her head as her best friend turned around to see the man that broke her heart.

"Zuko?" gasped Katara as her azure eyes locked with his amber ones. Tears instantly filled her eyes, and the filled glasses in her hands shattered on the floor splattering its contents on and around her.

All eyes were now on the scene playing out between the ex-lovers.

Zuko took off his hat letting his shaggy black hair fall in his face.

"Tara," he whispered closing the distance between them.

Her tears started falling as she started to shake her head in disbelief and ran through the door leading to the back room.

Toph signaled the musician to start playing again. The others went back to their business and drinks no longer pay attention to the scarred man.

Zuko walked up to the bar. His hands in fists turning his knuckles white.

"Why didn't you tell me Toph?!" he barked.

Jet grabbed The Duke by his arm and yanked him out of his chair, shoving him towards the batwing doors.

"Go back to the hideout. Tell the gang that Zuko and his Marshals are in town" ordered Jet.

Both outlaws mounted their horses. The rush of adrenaline sobering them up.

"What are you doing Jet?"

"We have a change in plans. We just found the Marshal's weakness. I'm gonna get the boss and once and for all send Zuko to hell!" Jet rejoiced wickedly.

"Yah!" both outlaws shouted in unison galloping in opposite directions into the night.

* * *

A/N: Red-Eye was another name for whiskey throughout saloons in the Wild West. Owners would cut whiskey with turpentine, ammonia, gunpowder even cayenne to spread out their profits. Burnt sugar and chewing tobacco were some of the ingredients used in homemade whiskey, when settlements were only canvas tents. Typically the first building erected in a settlement was the saloon. Another popular 1820's drink was Cactus Wine which was made with peyote tea and tequila.

****Look out for The Marshal Part Two coming soon!


End file.
